Technical Field
Embodiments of the present inventions relate generally to the field of streaming content. More specifically, embodiments of the present inventions relate to stitching advertisements in streaming content.
Description of Related Art
Over 400 original series were produced and distributed in 2015. Such a dramatic increase in content offerings has largely been due to an increase in on-demand content, e.g., streaming content. However, monetizing on-demand content has proven difficult. Typically, commercial advertisements are the primary source of monetization of streaming content.
On-demand service and solution companies (e.g., Brightcove, Freewheel, etc.) require manual insertion points to flag ad servers and insert commercials. For example, an operator may have to go through a video and manually flag various points in the video to insert commercials, which can be both time-consuming and expensive.